Never Say Never
by Izzy Lory B
Summary: Isabella Livingston, Cousin of Cammie Morgan Deseased Father's Sister's Daughter . Finds herself Invited Forced to Join Gallagher Acedemy After Stopping Liz From Hacking her system and Hacking Liz's System and Sending a virus that crashed her Hardrive.
1. New Girl

**Chapter 1: New Girl**

**Disclaimer: I only own Izzy, her mom, her dad, phil, Sarah, and Nat. Gallagher girls is Ally Carter(I'm not that creative).**

I sat there, looking at the guy in the front seat. Was I really in a limo? I checked, the answer was yes.  
I took a deep breath and my mom looked at me with those its-all-going-to-be-ok eyes.  
Were people going to treat me strange because of how I look?  
Where they going to treat me strange because of how I'm shy, invisible and able to hack into anyone's hard drive and insert a Trojan horse virus that can clear their entire hard drive in less than 5 minutes?  
Or will it all be based on the fact that I sound British and can speak 19 different languages (not including several different dialects of sign language)?

My mother looked at me and said, "Isabella Loralie Livingston, your aunt is the head master and they invited you into this academy, don't cause too much trouble." She paused and then continued, "I'm sorry I've lied to you."  
Just then we pulled up to Gallagher Acedemy.


	2. Introductions

**Thank you for your reveiw: Goaliegrl2014. You Seriously Made me enterjetic to Write More. Please i would like more reveiws.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter Owns Gallagher Girls, I only Own Izzy, Victoria(izzy's mom), Izzy's Dad, Katy, Nat, Phil, and Sarah.**

Chapter 2: Introductions

"Mum?" What did she mean she lied to me; all I know is that my Father died, and I'm pretty sure lawyers don't go on "Retreats" with their companies to London and come back in a coffin.  
I never did find out what Uncle Morgan did….. And I don't truly know what Mum does…. Or did…. But I was wondering what lies when Aunt Rachel opened the door and greeted my mum….  
"Victoria, Glad you and…." She paused, looking me over probably wondering "Who is this Juvenile Delinquent Girl and where is my Electrically compatible Niece?".  
Why did I even have to come here any way?  
Doubts filled my head and I almost had the idea of them sending me away when Aunt Rachel Helped me out of the limo, Looked at me and said, "Izzy, boy you have grown. Why don't we start the tour?"  
But I looked at her, my jaw touching the marble steps to the "boarding school" I was to attend the next day.  
"How?" I asked my accent seeping heavily in that one little word. Aunt Rachel looked at me confused.  
"How do you know I like to be called Izzy And not Isabella?" Rachel laughed.  
And look at my mum and said, "Victoria? Have you not told her anything? Have you not told her about the _Family Business_?".  
My mum said nothing, but busted into tears leaning on her sister-in-laws shoulders.  
"Victoria", My aunt said as she pushed away from their embrace, "I think it's time you should go back home, we can handle Izzy."  
My mom hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I came here as a girl, when I was your age. All my lies will be untangled in front of you here. I love you."  
And she got in the limo, blew a kiss… and disappeared down the long drive way, tears Streaming down here face.

Cam came out, of all my summer breaks at our grandparents house helping Cammie and them clean fish I couldn't help but smile put a hand on my hip and the other one as if I had a pickle jar and in a very impressive Cammie sound alike voice I said,  
"Grandpa, I can't get the jar open, can you help me?"  
Cammie ran to me hugged me and screamed "Izzy!"  
Then a Girl who looked very much like a Greek goddess look at me with a mischievous smile and with a heavy British(Yes I was not alone) accent said,  
"Yes new Bait."

"Bex!" Cammie cried, laughing, "This is my cousin Izzy."

"Oh how do you do, Izzy?"

"Very Fine, thank you very much, but Cam, your mum said something about a tour?"

Bex's mouth dropped open in anger, "Are you mocking me?"

She held a fist up. "Woah!" Cammie said, "No my cousin is half British, Her Father Was a Brit. So your not alone anymore, Bex."

Just then Aunt Rachel came up and said in an excited voice, "It's time for the Grand Tour."


	3. Grand Tour

**Thank you, Eyes for Eternity. I'd like r&r please. And thank you all who have commented already. Please comment if you like something or if you want to Criticise feel free.  
****Disclaimer: Do i even have to say it again?**

**  
Chapter 3: Grand Tour**

The Grand tour of Gallagher Academy, I didn't know if I'd rather be gutting fish or sharing gossip, or actually take the tour. But As soon as we walked in the front door I realized that Gallagher Academy was not what I thought it might be. The first thing I saw was a glowing sword that said "Gillian Gallagher". Then inside a trophy case was a bunch of CIA looking stuff and it made me remember the day those scary burly looking James Bond-slash-Jason Borne looking guys came to our house and scared my mum half to death.

"_Mum," I called as I ran down our stairs. "Sweetie, come down here please." Mum replied calmly. Two guys stood up and shook my hand. They both wore dark suits and I was wondering if it was about the Virus that I had sent my history teacher. It had cleared out here entire hard drive the week before finals so that we wouldn't have to study until the next week. "I didn't know that you would be able to trace it back to me," I explained to the guys, "I had 3 weeks of Dentition and I wrote a long Apology note to Mrs. Hamilton. I even helped her recover every single file." I stopped waiting for the guys to yell at me. But they looked at me and share a chuckle, I so didn't understand because the Principle even threatened to expel me and after that I learn to make untraceable Viruses._

"_Isabella, these men are recruits from Gallagher Academy for Exceptionally Young Women." Mum told me. "They would like to give you a free ride to Their Boarding school." I swear I must have looked shocked because one of the men ( Who looked pretty darn hot) looked at me and said, "Our Technical department would love to have you on their team, especially after one of our best technicians tried to Hack into your system and your firewall was surprisingly too strong for her to hack into it and you some how found her system and hacked into it and inserted a Trojan horse virus and it whipped her memory." "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, and then I made up my mind. "I don't want to go to your stupid academy." I told them. My mum turned to me and said, "Isabella Loralie Livingston. You will go to that academy; Principal White has expelled you and is not going to let you start school this year." She looked at me with those big green beautiful eyes and whispered, "This is our last resort before I send you to your father's parents and have you be home-schooled by gram." She got me. I don't know how but some how she found the letter I had hidden from her from Mr. White and now she was using it against me. "Ok I'll go to your boarding school." I can't believe she didn't tell me until the car that she lied to me. I can believe that this was the school where my aunt was headmaster and my cousin Cammie attended._

We had been seated in my aunt's office. The whole room was spinning and I thought I was going insane until my aunt looked me in the eye and said, "This is a spy school, Izzy. We train spies to go into the FBI, CIA, M16, and M15. Your father was an M16 Agent until he meet your mother and then he transferred into the CIA to Be with your mother but your father took a mission in London and was killed and that is when your mother quit the CIA and begin working as a agent for houses all over the united states."

Cammie helped assist me to a room in the sophomore dorms but my room only had me and a cute blonde headed girl named Katy. I just Made my bed set all my luggage in my closet brushed my teeth and went to sleep with the help of a sleeping pill…. Let me tell you, those things can knock you out pretty fast.

And with me dreading tomorrow all I could do was be well rested.


	4. First Day

**Hey. Ok so i feel kinda depressed since i only have had 3 reveiws over all, so what i want is 4 (NEW) reveiws for chapter for and i will post chapter 5! Ok so here is Chapter 4 for you guys, Please R&R! Reveiws get me motivated to write more and faster. 3 you guys. ~Lory**

Disclaimer: Do we have to keep going over this?

**Chapter 4: First Day**

I woke up to the sound of my new roomie's alarm blaring to Taylor Swift's "You belong with me".  
I looked up at my own clock to see that it was 7:15 AM.  
I jumped out of bed and turned off my alarm clock which somebody( Probably Cammie) had set for 7:30.  
I looked around and realized there was an extra bed in our room than there had been when i went to sleep.  
On the bed laid a butterfly short sleeve white uniform shirt, a navy Sweater vest with the Gallagher Academy Emblem Sewn onto it, a plaid( blue, white, and brown) skirt barley below fingertip level, a pair of navy knee socks, and a pair of black Mary Jane's.  
On top of the neatly folded pile of clothes was a note, from Cammie:

_Iz,  
Don't kill me, (I swear it was all Macey's idea!) but when you were asleep  
and the mover's were moving the extra bed into your room, Macey and Bex  
concockted a plan. I can't tell you the plan just yet but if you are truly a  
Gallagher Girl and meant for Gallagher Academy, You'll figure it out soon enough.  
For now Macey will place the clothes you are to wear on this bed every day.  
She has taken all your clothes and says she's "Going to donate them to Good Will".  
She's planning on making you here "Mini-Macey", Style-slash-fashion-sense-slash  
-boy-expert and all.__ Best of luck,  
Cammie._

I couldn't beleive it. They took every clothing i owned (Even my bras and undies). Un-beleive-able. When i double checked the entire room over i found another item of clothing meant for me to wear. Pinned to it was a note from Macey:

_ Izzy,  
I figured you'd need this for.....  
Support.  
~Macey_

I never did like Push-up bras, but if Macey McHenry Expected me to wear this,  
By-Golly I was going to wear it.

**Ok so it was short and it all happened before breakfast on her first day but let me tell you, the next chapter is exciting! And For now a mystery, so if you want me to post Chapter 5... Click that button down there and reveiw. I'm bumping it up to 5 reveiws and then i'll post chapter 5..... U guys will love chapter 5... (Hint: BT... and a few of my Oc's). R&R! Hurry! Constructive critisism welcome and please post any idems you might have to, this is reader freindly and reader perfered so Reveiw!!!!!!. :) ~Lory**


	5. Arrivals and Rivals

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of repeating myself.**

**please R&R. i'll write chapter 6 and post it when i get 3 reveiws.**

**Chapter 5: Arrivals and Rivals**

I've heard several things between Macey McHenry and I are similar:

a) We both were part of the 1/10000000 of the country that have been accepted into Gallagher Academy after 7th grade.

b) We both had to work up to our rightful grades.

c) We both knocked 7th graders out our first week at Gallagher.

d) Rumors were spread about us through Tina Walter's lips (as they always say, like mother like daughter)

e) We both showed up in combat boots.

We also have differences:

a) Macey is a descendant of Gillian… I'm just a prophecy.

b) It took a couple semesters for Macey to catch up with her grade level, it took me 2 1/2 (More like 3) weeks.

c) Macey only knocked out 1 7th grader, I knocked out 2 7th graders 3 8th graders, and 2 9th graders all in my first two weeks (Lets just say I'm very good in P&E)

d) The rumors about Macey were mostly all lies…. The ones about me were mostly half right.

e) Her of combat boots were probably designer brand and expensive…. Mine…. weren't.

I floated down the hall, wondering when Macey was going to let me have clothes and when she was going to let me in on her plan for my style…. But all I know is that Macey is calling this: "Step 1".

I saw Liz, Bex, Macey, And Cam up ahead and decided to catch up.

I was beginning to enjoy meals with the girls, not only because I enjoyed flaunting that I knew how to fluently speak 19 languages _Before_ I came to Gallagher Academy, but also because they had so many exciting stories about Cammie to tell. There was one about a **normal** boy named Josh. Another about how 15 boys came from a school called Blackthorne (A school like Gallagher but for BOYS), and how Cammie fell in love with a Blackthorne Boy name Zach. And another about how an "Old school" group of "Haters" tried to kidnap Cammie but everyone thought they were after Macey. The last (and my personal favorite) was about how Zach was always there watching over Cammie and saving her from the Kidnappers.

When I caught up with them they all chorused a "Hey Izzy" and continued on their topic of the Blackthorne boys. The talk about boys made my mind wonder far away… away to the summer before 7th grade… a named popped in my head that I hadn't thought about since 7th grade: Nathaniel.

*Flash Back*

_I had known Nat since we were both born, one of the dangers to having our parents grow up best friends and have his mother working with my dad. He was my best friend and we did everything together, but in third grade my dad and his mom were both killed in London on a "retreat", and with that we grew closer and helped each other coup._

_We both loved computers, the first time I hacked someone's hard drive was with him, we hacked into his friend Jacob's computer and blackmailed him because he was secretly going out with the dorkiest girl in our grade. We'd meet on my roof and talk forever… being next door neighbors and all._

_But as I saw him crawl onto my roof, I knew something was wrong. He took my hand in his (something we never did except at school when he wanted to make his ex-girlfriends jealous) he looked into my eyes with those big brown ones and said "I've been excepted to a boarding school for boys. It's halfway across the country but my dad said he won't take no for an answer. I really will miss you, but I don t know when I'll be back." And with that I sat my head on his shoulder and wept. I wasn't me without Nat. Nat was my only friend. Everyone would be against me if it weren't for him. Then he did something I never thought would do, he pulled me close to him and put his lips on mine, the kiss begin slow but quickly grew until we had to break apart to breath. He got up and whispered, "I'm leaving tomorrow, and I'll miss you, Iz."_

_And then my life was over… Nat took it with him when he left._

*Flash Back Over*

I heard a soft gasp come from Cammie and a "What the…" come from Macey and I looked toward where they were looking at, the sign that should have read "Hindi" Now Read "English". "Darn", I joked "I caught up on my Hindi for nothing". But I just heard Cammie whisper, "Zach?"

*Cammie's PoV*

We came down the stairs Izzy was zoned out, yet only watching where she was walking. Macey, Liz, and Bex were debating who was a cuter couple, Jonas and Liz, or Grant and Bex. But I stared at the sign above the cafeteria that should of said "Hindi", instead it said "English" I gasped. The only other time they had changed a different language was when Blackthorne came to Gallagher. "Zach?" I whispered. I saw everyone in my group nod except Izzy who said, "Darn, I caught up on my Hindi for nothing?"

Bex and I shared a "Are-you-thinking-what-I'm-thinking" look and our group walked into the cafeteria and set down. We talked about how the exam in Co Ops was in our 10th grade year to worn Izzy. Even though Izzy is a year younger than me, she was one of my best friends, not to mention she was my cousin. Izzy excused herself and headed toward the big double doors which lead to the bathroom. I was really hoping she was back in time to hear mom's announcements. I could almost tell that Zach was here, like I had told Macey once, it's not a spy thing, it's a girl thing. I waited for Izzy to come back 5 Minutes and 37 seconds later she looked confused, very confused. I pulled out a piece of evapopaper and wrote "What's wrong?" She shook her head and wrote "Blackthorne" I didn't understand so I replied, "What about Blackthorne?" She looked me in the eye and mouthed "they're here" and wrote on the paper "All of them". I didn't know what to say so I wrote "All? There are only 15 Blackthorne Boys." Her eyes scanned the paper and she shook her head "No, there are about 55 boys altogether and they are out there, waiting for your mom to introduce them and let them in." she wrote. 55? 55 boys? Then mom got on the podium and said "Many of you remember our friends for Blackthorne, yes?" All the girls cheered and whistled. "Well there school has been completely destroyed thanks to some of the exercises they were teaching so until the Gallagher Trustees Board initiates it or their Academy gets rebuilt, they will be staying here and going to school, with all of you. Now there are 55 boys here much more than the 15 that were here last time, so please welcome the boys from Blackthorne!" And then the doors flew open and in came the boys, I found Zach and he came down and sat at the table with us. He walked with Grant and Jonas and two other guys that I know hadn't come last time. All the boys sat down. I saw Izzy looking at one of the boys, dumbstruck. Grant finally spoke up, "This is Phil." Phil mumbled a Hi. And then Jonas gestured to the guy Izzy was staring at. "This is Nathaniel." All the guys were now looking at Izzy but she had her jaw dropped and was looking at Nathaniel. I looked at Izzy and told the guys, "This is my cousin Izzy Livingston." Izzy looked at me and tears filled her eyes, "Nat?" She whispered and then she got up and ran. Damn that girl can run, but what I was surprised at was that Nathaniel got up and ran after her.


	6. Going to town

**Hope u guys like this, sorry it's been a while since i updated. I LOVE this chapter. I dreamt up this chapter.... Review! I want up to 12 review and i won't update until there are 12 reviews. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6:**

*Izzy's Pov*  
I ran, as if i were running to escape. I ran, but i didn't know if i was running from my past or going toward him. "Isabella!" Nat cried out behind me as i pulled a quick right and ran up the stairs. "Why are you running? Where are you going?" He cried. I stopped because i knew the answer I just didn't want to say it. I turned around at the precise moment that Nat came running into me and we fell. His arms pinned me to the ground. I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes.

Just when i thought things couldn't get better, they didn't... Tina Walters came down a back hallway, showing some hunk of her own around. "Nat?" the guy said staring wide-eyed at me, still pinned to the ground by Nat's arms. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head but he just relaxed, smiling, and said, "Either this is Izzy, the girls your _always _talking about, or you've finally moved on."

I smiled and looked Nat straight in the eye and said, "You still think about me _and _you talk to your guy friends about me _all_ the time?" he nodded and he pulled his lips to mine. His tongue brushed my lower lip, wanting an entrance, i accepted, but 86 seconds later we had to pull apart for oxygen. He got up, pulling me to my feet.

We walked down the halls and i gave him a tour of the whole building except for sub level one. He had _every_ class with me so he made me promise to save him a seat next to me in every one.

He took me back to my door right as the one across from it (Which happened to be Cammie's room) opened. He pulled me in for a kiss, but i was conscious of the 4 heads sticking out Cammie's door. He pulled my hips closer and i tightened my grip on his neck. After almost 2 minutes our lips pulled apart but our embrace remained in tact.

"I love you Isabella Loralie Livingston. I have since i started liking girls, when cootees became over rated. You were my first kiss in 7th grade, my first crush in 3rd, and my first love from 7Th grade to now-" I shut him up with another kiss. I opened my door and the kiss ended and said "I love you too, Nat." and we departed. As soon as my door was closed i quickly grabbed a towel and bolted to the bathroom. My shower had made me realize i was ready for my almost butt length hair to go. Macey would love this.

I quickly popped a sleeping pill, wrote a note for macey and left it on the bed:

_Macey,  
I'm ready, change me, but i need this hair gone asap.  
~Izzy_

and with that i drifted off to sleep.

When i woke up it was 8:00. Katy was already awake and didn't bother to say good morning. I went to the bathroom and did my hair, pulling it up in a cutish pony tail, i put my makeup on in a blur. I walked over to the bed where my clothes for today laid and grabbed them. This had to be wrong. I walked into the hall and into Cammie's room. I looked at Macey questionably, because i couldn't speak, i held up the clothes.

"We're going to Roseville into town today, it is Saturday. Your aunt announced it as soon as you ran out of dinner." i nodded and walked back, putting on the clothes. I put on a black spaghetti strap under shirt, placing the multicolored spaghetti on top. Then i put on the short mini skirt (which was black), and the pink stilettos, and grabbing the Gallagher Academy sweater i headed out to breakfast. Two arms slid around my waist and i had half a mind to flip the person, but i didn't want to hurt Nat.

His mouth was on mine in seconds, the warmth of the kiss spread throughout my entire (Freezing) body. His tongue lingered on my lip, again, asking for an entrance and i abliged. It was as if our tongues had created their own little dance. I had to end the kiss far too quick, at times i really hated oxygen.

* * * *  
We at breakfast quicetly. When we had gotten down i had sat my stuff down and i got up to get my food when Nat slid next to me with two trays (I came up with the assumption after Macey approved) what a gentlemen. Bex slid in beside me, Grant beside her, Jonas beside him, Liz beside him, Cammie beside her, Zach beside Cammie (After he kissed her cheek and she blushed a deep red), Macey next to him with a Rebel 11th grade Blackthorne boy named Jacob beside her, Phil sat beside Jacob.

Phil had a goofy look on his face, and i was about to ask about that when my room mates southern accent chimed, "May i sit here?" to our empty seat, interrupted. Bex was the first to answer with an "Of course."

I had just finish when Macey pulled me out of my chair. "We're getting your nails, toes, hair, and eyebrows done. Your ears peirced. and we are buying all new make up, accessories, belts, jewlry, shoes, and clothes. All on me." So this was her plan.

One haircut, one peiceing, one mani- pedi, and $6,000 later (the $6000 was only for the shirts, jeans, skirts and tank tops) we we're done.  
My hair was barely shoulder length and my light brown hair now had blonde highlights. My bangs cut across my eyebrows which were plucked, thin, and perfect.

I was walking on the streets of Roseville and i headed toward the pharmacy as soon as i spotted it, knowing Macey, Jacob, Cammie, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and Zach were still at the mall.

I walked in and it was even colder than outside so i hugged my Gallagher Academy jacket closer to my body. I searched the batteries. Not here, so i went to the women behind the counter.

"Do you have size 13 hearing aid batteries?" i asked her in my american accent as the bell of the door dinged. "Yes we do, sweety. One package or two?" "Two please." i answered. "$4.75." the women behind the counter said putting the batteries in a small bag. I handed her a $5 bill and she gave me my change and disappeared into the back. I turned around to leave and only got 5 steps away from the isle and i was blocked by 5 boys, no way out.

"Hi, i'm Dillon." the one that stood in front of me said, "Gallagher huh? If you too good for us why are you here? Alone?" I was seriously planning on breaking this guy's nose when a hand snaked around my waist and i heard Nat say, "Is my girlfriend being a bother to you? Mary, i told you to stay put. I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you cause meyhem." I giggled and said in my american accent, "Oh, Henry, what would i do without you?" and he pulled me in his lips touching mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review, Reveiw, Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Is it really love?

**Sorry i haven't writen in MONTHS! Ok so i got a few comments of people really wanting more of the story... so here you have it folks.... And please comment! Seriously every little comment means alot to me. :D This is a VERY short chapter but i promise i will update again before sunday rolls around. THAT'S MY OATH!**

Nat and I walked arm-in-arm out of the pharmacy. I laid my head on his shoulder. Was this really love? He must love me, right? It's been three years and he still acts like he did, if not more romantic, than he did three years ago that last day, on my roof. And last night I **HAD **just told him I loved him. But the question was, did I really? I was in the middle of my train of thought when he finally spoke.

"Izzy," he said, pulling me down to a bench, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I thought I'd die, I complained to the guys all the time. One day about a month ago I decided to get a hold of you, but I got no response to your IP address. I tried looking you er… up on the blackthorne database… but you had left home… I tried **every **loophole I knew and it was like you had vanished. It broke my heart and the guys said I was acting all…. Um….. Depressed….Then I came here… and… um… I guess what I'm trying to say is will you go out with me?" I was stunned at his question.

Several minutes passed and I still hadn't said anything…. I knew my answer to the earlier question: Did I really love him? I knew it by just the look on his face and the throbbing pain in my heart.

"Please Izzy say something!!" He pleaded a tear slipping down his face, "Put me out of my misery and either tell me to leave you alone forever, or tell me you will be my girlfriend. PLEASE?" He bowed his head and let go of my arm, I knew he was about to bolt.

I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me… eye to eye. I wiped his tears away with my thumb.

"Nat, I trust you with my life any day. I have utter trust in you and you have my fullest confidence. Nat, I'd do anything for you. I promise to you I'll be yours as long as you want me. I'm hoping that's forever…. But if not I'd also be willing to let you go. But I must warn you, I'll love you forever. And I'd love to be yours forever so, pardon my French, but HELL yes I will most definitely be your girlfriend." His arms snaked around my waist.

"You really mean that?" he asked and I giggled.

"What big bad spy guy is weak in the arms of a lil' gurl like me?" I said my accent seeping heavily into it.

Next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine. It was a sensation I'd never get sick of. My fingers moved from his face to being tangled in his hair. We French kissed for a long majority of time. Yes, a British girl is in LOVE with French kissing…. But only with THIS guy.

He pulled apart and he said, "Woah, I'll never get sick of that."

I giggled and replied, "My sentiments exactly."

Then we heard a bunch of people laughing and Nat and I groaned at the same time. I looked to see Macey, Bex, Liz, Cammie, Katy, Phil, Zach, Jonas, Grant, and Jacob. I was seriously petrified to see that Macey was holding a video camera, it's red light was blinking.

I looked at her and ran laughing from the bench pulling Nat with me, we ran hand in hand and then made it into the park where there were lots of trees and the sun was setting. All I heard behind me was Macey growl, "You better not break those stilettos."

Then I saw Tina in the park by the fountain, her eyes were red and puffy. To tell you the true I didn't like Tina… AT ALL.

"Tina what's wrong." I asked softly.

"Like, you'd want to know you slut." She countered.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I wasn't going to take this from her.

"I didn't stutter you British bitch." I recoiled.

"Bouche de toilette!" I said, that roughly translated to Potty mouth in french.

"Hey, Tina I'm here if you need to talk." I said walking away.

"Wait!" Tina said.

**OOOO.... Cliffy... Now it's your turn to reveiw. 5 new reveiws and i'll post by tomorrow night. :)**

**(-Lory ^-^)**


	8. IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANT A/N!!!!!!!!!**

**_If you guys really love Gallagher girl… come roleplay with me!!!!!!!!_**

**_I'm Elizabeth Sutton on this sight but I'd love it if you joined us!!_**

**_Cammie, Liz, and zach are taken, but all others are open, and we need an equal amount of boys and girls… so please somebody be Jonas!!!!!!!!_**

**_http:// gallagherxblackthorne. webs. com/ (NO SPACES)_**

**_And go check out my poll!!!!_**

**PLEASE JOIN WE DESPIRATELY NEED PEOPLE!!! AND I REALLY WANT A JONAS ON THE WEBSITE!!!!!!!!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**(~LORY ^_^)**


End file.
